


Marner’s Secret

by marner4C



Series: The Tales of Laine and Marner [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Forced Outing, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Angst, Rarepair, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marner4C/pseuds/marner4C
Summary: Mitch Marner is dating someone. Someone who shouldn’t know finds out.(I’m not good at Summarys)





	Marner’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know matt martin isn’t on the team anymore but if i hope hard enough maybe he’ll come back.

The worst thing about tonight was the fact that before that Mitch had been having a hell of a game. He had already scored and gotten a point, it was going great and now Babcock couldn’t scream at him. The rest of the team was free game but not Mitch. He’s doing great.  
Or-well, was doing great.  
It was late in the third period, the Kings were getting rough and desperate since they were down by one. There were a few checks here and there but nothing to write home about.  
Then of course, cause that’s how Mitch’s life seems to be going now, Drew Doughty decided he would write an entire fucking essay to Mitch’s house.  
Doughty dropped him at the blue line with a hit that Mitch never saw coming cause his head was down. Mitch felt his head slam against the ice, which is why at first he thought he imagined what Doughty said. But, the concussion he surely had definitely did not make up what he said.  
“Aw come on Marner, can’t even stay up after one hit? How the fuck do you stay up with Laine’s dick in your ass then, fag?” 

Mitch shot up into a sitting position, which, not a good idea, and just looked at Doughty. It took him a second for the fog to clear out of his brain.  
“What did you just say?”

“You heard me you fucking fag, or, well, maybe you didn’t I assume it’s pretty hard to hear when you’re sucking Laine’s cock.”  
Mitch felt his breath catch in his throat and went to speak before Naz was coming out of thin air and tackled Doughty. The horror of the moment finally broke and Mitch heard the trainers start asking him questions. Mitch didn’t answer any of them. He stood up,albeit a bit shaky, and skated off the ice and down the tunnel. He could hear his trainers and teammates calling after him, but right now he was more focused on not puking on the ground. Mitch beelined to the bathroom and the second he got there, he puked his guts out. 

“Mitch, are you okay?” A trainer asked him. Mitch shrugged and let another wave consume him.Over the god awful retching that was coming from Mitch, he heard the trainers talking amongst themselves. 

“He needs to go through the test-“  
“Might need to check his ribs-“  
“He looked dazed-“  
“He’s green-“

Mitch tried to focus in on them, he really did. But the words just kept floating around his mind. After about three more minutes the trainers pulled him up and brought him to the concussion test, which he surprisingly passed. But, his ribs on the other hand, those would keep him out for at least two games. He stayed silent as the trainers wrapped the bandages around his ribs and stayed silent as he waited for coach to stop talking to the boys before boarding the bus. Marty sat down next to him.  
“Hey, you forgot your phone. What’s the damage?” 

“Thanks, and just three games,” Mitch mumbled as he grabbed his phone from Marty’s hand. Matt gave him a look before leaning closer. 

“You looked scared for a second there, what’d Doughty say?”Matt asked. 

Mitch sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, the anxiety reawakening in his chest. He took a deep breath before shaking his head.  
“Nothing. Just normal chirping about being too small,” Mitch lied.  
Marty glared at him before having to turn his attention to Willy, who was starting to talk to him. Mitch sighed before looking at his phone.  
Pat: Hey, you okay? I saw that hit in the third. You looked hurt.  
Mitch: Yea, im out for a few games cause of my ribs. Also, we need to talk, Doughty knows.  
Pat:What do you mean he knows?  
Mitch:when i went down he said i had your dick up my ass and called me a fag multiple times.  
Pat: What the fuck. Im beating his ass when we play them. How did he find out?  
Mitch:I didn’t tell anyone, besides my parents, but how would they tell him?  
Pat:Fuck. We’ll figure this out. Call me when you can, I love you.  
Mitch:Rooming with Auston tonight, might not be able to call. Love you too.  
Mitch then locked his phone and leaned his head back against the seat. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath of air. Mitch and Patrik had been dating for 6 months, well 6 months in two weeks but Mitch isn’t the person to keep track that much. Mitch hadn’t told anyone on the team, in fear that they would be like Doughty. He told his parents three months ago. They didn’t react well. They kicked him out and declared he wasn’t allowed to have contact with any Marners until he wasn’t gay anymore. Patrik had told his parents last month, they were fine with it, so Mitch is now very close with Patrik’s family now. Patrik had also told Byfuglien, Wheeler, and Ehlers. All of whom were supportive, and all of whom gave Mitch the shovel talk.  
At the same time.  
Easy to say, Mitch wasn’t planning to cheat on Patrik anytime soon. Mitch didn’t think any of them would tell anyone. But who else would? Mitch’s spiral into panic was then cut off by him receiving a text.  
Buffy the Hockey Slayer: Hey kid, heard what happened. You good? I’m already planning on fighting him next time we play.  
Mitch: 1. Yea I’m good, just a bit panicked. 2. Im 21, not a kid.  
Buffy the Hockey Slayer: Complain all you want, just know none of us told anyone. Text me if you need anything. See you in a few days.  
Mitch smiled and scrolled through twitter for a minute before another text came through.  
Auston: We’re talking about what happened. Marty will be there too.  
Mitch sucked in a breath before looking around the bus and saw Auston staring back at him. He raised an eyebrow and Mitch nodded in confirmation that he wouldn’t bolt away the second the bus stopped.  
Mitch:Patty, can I tell Auston and Marty?  
Pat: If you trust them, I trust them.  
Mitch:You’re so great I love you so much.  
Pat: So, I’ve been told.  
Mitch:..............  
Mitch:blocked.  
Mitch chuckled to himself before feeling the bus stop. Mitch stood up with a grimace and a low groan from his throat, which earned a concerned glance from Matt before they walked off the bus.  
“Team breakfast is at 7. Get a good night's rest,” Babcock commanded before going in the direction of his room.  
Mitch sighed before walking toward the couch to sit down on one of the couches. Before he could sit down someone grabbed his elbow and led him down the hallway. He looked to his left and saw Auston looking straight ahead with a locked jaw. Mitch stayed quiet and let himself be dragged to their room. When they got there Marty was already waiting by the door. HIs face was the opposite of Austons, he had a more concerned look on his face. Auston unlocked the door and they all walked in. Mitch started stripping out of his game day suit when Auston started talking.  
“What’d he say?” Auston asked in a monotone voice. Mitch’s hand stumbled a bit from where they were undoing a button, Marty noticed that. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mitch replied as he shrugged off his shirt and threw it to the ground.A low growl type noise came from Auston as Marty picked up Mitch’s shirt. 

“Stop fucking lying. When you went down he leered over you and you shot back up and looked like he told you your mom got shot. What did he say?” Auston said in an angry tone of voice as he stepped closer to Mitch. Mitch took a step back and felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“Mitchy, you don’t have to be scared to tell us. We’re your friends, we want to make sure you’re okay. I could’ve sworn your head fucking cracked open, please, just tell us,”Marty said as he brought Auston back a step or two. Mitch absentmindedly rubbed a hand over his ribs before clearing his throat. 

“He was just chirping about me being small, it’s nothing that I haven't heard before,” Mitch said in a calm voice, hoping he was convincing them. 

“Mitch for the love of fucking God. I heard him call you fag but I couldn’t hear anything else! What the fuck did he say!” Auston yelled as he crowded Mitch against the wall. Mitch flinched at the word fag before tripping and falling against the wall, hitting his ribs in the process. He yelped quietly and grabbed his ribs. 

“Matts! Man calm down,”Marty said as he pulled Auston away and pushed him down onto the other bed.Auston immediately sat back up and looked at Mitch with wide eyes. 

“Mitch I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- are you okay?” Before Auston could fully finish his question Mitch cut him off. 

“I’m dating Patrik Laine!” He said quickly. The room went silent as Mitch stared at Marty and Auston. 

“That’s what he was chirping me about,”Mitch said quietly as he looked down at his hands. It was silent before someone sat down next to him. 

“Mitchy, we’re not homophobic, you don’t have to worry,”Marty said softly. Mitch sniffed and looked up again. 

Auston smiled at him, “how long have you two been dating?” 

“Six months in two weeks,”Mitch said with a smile.

“Do your parents like him? Did Paul give him the shovel talk, cause I think I could give a better one,”Marty said with a big smile. A bit of a sob rose up his throat at the mention of his parents. He choked it back and turned it into a wet laugh. 

“Actually, Patty hasn’t gotten a shovel talk. My parents aren't supportive and I don't speak with them anymore,” Mitch said sadly. 

Mitch felt Marty’s hand clench into a fist from where it was on his back.  
“What the fuck,” Auston said. 

“That’s fucking bullshit!” Marty yelled. Mitch flinched away from him and stood up. 

“There’s nothing we can do about it now, just means less Christmas presents,” Mitch said as he changed into sweatpants, being sure to be careful of his ribs. 

“Mouse, they shouldn’t treat you like that,” Auston said softly as he stood up next to him. Mitch just shrugged and grabbed his phone. 

“I’ve made it three months without them. I don’t even want to think about them anymore,” Mitch said quietly before looking back at Marty.  
Marty opened his mouth to talk again but there was a knock at the door. Mitch walked over to the door and opened it, glad to be away from the conversation. He opened the door to see Patrick Marleau standing there.  
“Hey Mitchy, I heard yelling, is everything alright?” Patrick asked in his concerned dad tone. Mitch smiled before opening the door for him to come in. Patrick walked in and saw how Marty was still looking and froze. 

“What’s going on here?” Mitch sat down next to Auston and leaned against him.  
The fatigue from playing the game had finally gotten to him, and he could honestly fall asleep right here.  
“Mouse, can we tell him?”Auston asked in a soft tone. Mitch nodded and let his eyes slide shut. He drifted off to a light sleep for a moment before there was a shout that startled him awake. Mitch didn’t catch what was said, and he’s not going to ask. But, he did know that it was Patrick who yelled.That fact alone scared him enough. 

“Mitch is that true?” Patrick asked when he noticed Mitch was awake. Mitch swallowed heavily and nodded. 

“Why didn’t you tell any of us? No parent should be treating their child like that!” Patrick said in a loud and harsh tone. Mitch let out a sigh of relief at the fact that he was mad about his parents, not his relationship. 

“I wasn’t ready to come out to the team yet,” Mitch explained calmly. Patrick nodded before sitting down next to Marty. 

“Who else in the league knows?” Marty asked. 

“Byfuglien, Wheeler, Ehlers, and apparently Doughty,”Mitch said. 

“Apparently?” Patrick asked. Mitch sighed and looked up at Auston, motioning for him to explain. Once Auston was done Patrick looked horrified. He went to talk but he looked at Mitch one time over. 

“We’ll finish this conversation on the plane, get to bed,”Patrick said before getting up and leaving. Marty stood up as well and ruffled Mitch’s hair before leaving. 

Auston and Mitch sat in silence before Auston spoke up.

“You really thought I would be homophobic?” He asked Mitch. Mitch shrugged. 

“I can’t even trust my own parents, I didn’t know what to think,” Mitch said. Auston nodded and squeezed Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch stood up and laid down in his own bed. He took 2 of the pain pills he was given and plugged in his phone. He set the alarm and then checked his messages.  
Pat: 1 more week baby!!!  
Mitch:1 week.  
Mitch smiled and put his phone down as Auston turned off the light and went into the bathroom to shower.  
1more week.  
—  
Waking up was rough, to say the least. Mitch has never had a rib injury, so he doesn’t know what hurts and what doesn’t hurt.  
Sleeping on your side?  
Hurts, definitely hurts.  
Quickly standing up to make the pain of sleeping on your side stop?  
Hurts, hurts a lot.  
Mitch groaned before covering his mouth, being careful of the hockey player that was still sleeping on the other side of the room. He quickly threw a shirt on before grabbing his phone and pain medication before putting his shoes on and leaving the room.It was 6 in the morning so Mitch just thought he would get down there early. He got down to the conference room where they would be eating and sat down. He took two of his pills before checking his phone. There was a text from Patty.  
Pat: Call me?  
Mitch clicked on his name and let the phone ring, once, twice and-  
“Mitch! Baby! How are you? Are your ribs better? How’d the talk with the boys go?” Patrik asked in about three seconds. 

Mitch laughed before answering,”yes babe, it went well. My ribs hurt like a bitch but that’s expected.”

“So they’re fine with it? None of them gave you any trouble? Who knows know?”Patrik asked as there was a shuffle in the background. 

“Auston, Marty, and Patty know. They’re all super pissed about my parents,’’ Mitch said quietly since some of the trainers had started to come down. 

“Team breakfast?” Patrik asked in a bit of a disappointed tone. Mitch sighed and felt his face scrunch in displeasure in hearing Patty sound so sad. 

“I can skip if you want? We could just facetime,” Mitch suggested hopefully. He then heard an alarm go off in the background. Mitch bit his lip and held back a groan of annoyance. 

“Team breakfast?” Mitch said, trying to copy how Patrik sounds.Patty chuckled and Mitch could imagine the sleepy smile that must be on his face. 

“Go get ready. Make sure to shave, I’m not sleeping with you if you have that weird ass beard again,” Mitch said in a teasing tone. He could hear Patty’s eye roll through the phone.

“Bye baby, text me when you land. Love you,” Patty said. Mitch smiled before responding. 

“Will do. Bye babe, love you too,”Mitch said before hanging up. Mitch put his phone down and laid his head on the table. This was the worst part of both of them being professional athletes. They rarely got to see each other due to their game schedules. Their bye weeks don’t even match up since they are in different divisions, and all star break doesn’t work because Patty always gets picked to be an allstar. They made it work though, they facetime when they need to, text constantly, sext constantly (which is why Mitch always has his phone off in public). 

But there’s something to be said about physical touch. Mitch loves touching, being touched, in the sexual way of course, but also just little things. Patty likes to hold hands even if it makes their hands sweaty and kind of gross, it was nice when they were walking next to each other. Patty also likes to hold onto Mitch’s hip when they’re walking. Or even put a hand on his lower back. It makes Mitch feel safe, and warm inside. Which, okay, Mitch is a grown man who is 6 feet tall. He doesn’t need protecting from anyone. But, Patty was 6’5 and he just has this aura of safety.  
Sue a man if he likes to feel safe. 

Mitch would go into an explanation about the sex, cause god. Patty’s hands and-other appendages worked wonders. That’s why they now had a rule that they cant have sex the night before Mitch has a game. Mitch isn’t going to explain why. 

Mitch smiled and buried his face into his arms. One more week until they play Winnipeg, then they have their bye week. Mitch won’t be going to the Bahamas or Hawaii, he’ll be traveling around the West Coast with the Jets. 

Or, more importantly, with Patty. 

“Damn Marns who’s got you smiling like that?” A voice said from next to him. Mitch jumped up quickly, effectively making his ribs protest. Mitch hissed and rubbed at his ribs before looking at the person who broke his daydream. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Willy?”Mitch said with a smirk. Willy scoffed and sat down next to him. 

“So I’ve got to assume it’s not about me?” Willy asked with a pouty lip, scooting closer to Mitch. Mitch rolled his eyes and pushed him away. He then caught scent of the food, and quickly stood up. 

“You’re just gonna leave me hanging like this!” Willy called after him dramatically. Mitch chuckled before getting in the growing line for food. 

“Marner, you feeling better?” Babcock asked in a tired voice. Mitch smiled up at him and nodded. 

“Yea, the ribs still hurt but the medication is working. There’s no way I won’t be ready for the Winnipeg game,” Mitch said excitedly. Babcock seemed to pause at the mention of Winnipeg. 

“Mitchy, I heard what Doughty said. I have no problem if it’s true, but I need to know if it is true,” Babcock said in a quiet tone. Mitch looked at him in surprise. He hadn’t thought Babcock was close enough to hear. Coach raised his eyebrow, looking for an answer. Mitch couldn’t find the words to speak, just wordlessley nodded. 

“I don’t need to know who they are, but how many people besides you and him, know?” Babcock asked as he loaded food onto his plate. Mitch cleared his dry throat as he looked down at his plate. 

“7, if you count Doughty,” Mitch mumbled and he put eggs onto his plate. Babcock looked upset for a moment before asking another question. 

“Was Doughty supposed to know?” Babcock asked in a tight voice. Mitch shook his head. 

“We don’t know how he found out,”Mitch said in a whisper. The thought of this spreading throughout the league and into the media terrifies Mitch to no end. It’s the only reason that they’ve ever had a huge fight before. Mitch was terrified of coming out while Patrik wanted to be the first gay couple in the league. They fought and didn’t talk for a week, till Patty showed up at his door with flowers. They were still deciding when they would come out as together. 

“We’re going to have to get you and Laine together for a meeting with PR from the NHL to discuss what would happen if it ever got out,”Babcock said before leaving and going over to the coach’s table. Mitch swallowed heavily before going to his table with Marty, Willy, Zach, and Auston. 

“What was that about?”Willy asked. Marty and Auston looked up but Mitch shook his head dismissively. 

“Talking about my injury, nothing fun,” Mitch said before eating. Willy groaned before getting up. 

‘Nothing interesting ever happens around here,” he said before going to the food line. Mitch rolled his eyes and just continued eating.  
—  
Patrick had tried to restart the conversation on the plane to San Jose, but Mitch was out the second the plane took off. From there on it was all just a blur of pain, texting Patty, avoiding the dad talk Patrick wanted to have, and then finally going to play Winnipeg.  
Pat: ready to get an asswhooping tonight?  
Mitch: in which way?  
Pat: im cross checking you for that.  
Mitch: good luck with that  
Pat:see u on the ice.  
Mitch: b there or b square.  
“Ready to take on lover boy tonight?” Marty asked quietly as they started changing. Mitch smiled and nodded. Mitch had missed playing hockey, even if it had only been a week without playing. The fact that he was also going to be playing his boyfriends team brought even more excitement. Whoever lost had to pay for date night so Mitch was very excited to be getting a free dinner.  
Mitch spent the rest of the time getting ready being chirped by his teammates and thinking of what he was going to order. About twenty minutes later is when Babcock spoke up. 

“Okay boys, get out there for warm ups!” He yelled. Everyone grabbed their gloves, and those who wanted grabbed their helmets before lining up to go on ice. Babs stopped Mitch before he could get out. 

“Mitch, I’m not saying this will happen, but no getting distracted by Laine tonight. If you mess up and I see you staring at their bench, you aren’t playing till the next period, understand?” Babs said in a condescending tone. Mitch nodded. 

“I’d never get that distracted, doesn’t matter that he’s on the ice with me,” Mitch said confidently. Babs nodded before Mitch was able to get in line. They all skated out onto the ice, with a few boo’s, but that’s expected since they’re in Winnipeg. Mitch did his usual laps and shot a few times before he started stretching near the blue line. He looked to his left and could see Patty skating toward Mitch. Mitch smiled at him and Patty winked before turning around for another drill. He was then hit with a hockey stick. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Mitch asked as he stood up. Marty was standing there with an unimpressed look. 

“No flirting with the enemy!” Marty said as if Mitch should know that. Mitch rolled his eyes. 

“He started it!” Mitch whined. 

“And you aren’t ending it, now come on,”Marty said with a laugh before giving Mitch a puck. Mitch chuckled before finishing warm ups and going back in the locker room. Auston sat down next to him and they made small talk about strategy before the game. A few minutes before the game Auston spoke up. 

“You really had to go for Laine? Of all people?” He asked. Mitch laughed and hit his shoulder. 

“Sorry bud,” He said before standing up and going to get in line. He looked back slightly to see Auston shaking his head.  
—  
The game was going fucking amazing. For Mitch at least, the Jets weren’t on their game tonight and everyone could see it. Mitch had scored the first goal of the night and made sure to wink at Patty before his team crowded around him. Patty had forced a breakaway in retaliation, but Auston had stripped the puck off of him before Patty could get anywhere near Freddie. Mitch had to bite back a laugh at the look on Patty’s face. It was late in the third and the Leafs were up 2-0. Turns out, it would stay that way. Mitch cheered as the clock ran out and looked over to the Jets bench. Patty was giving him a fond smile before nodding. It was confirming that yes, Mitch won the bet and Patty would be buying dinner. Mitch high fived and hugged his teammates before going off the ice. 

“Marner, Matthews, Marleau, and Martin! You four are on media!” A random person yelled. Mitch groaned before just heading out there. At least Auston would be out there, that means that Mitch wouldn’t get swamped with all the attention.  
Well. That’s what Mitch thought. The seconitch got out there they were all crowding around him and screaming his name. Auston, Marty, and Patrik were all out there too but no one was with them. Mitch could barely hear what they were even trying to ask. Then one reporter screamed loud enough for it to get through Mitch’s ears. 

“Mitch! Is it true you’re dating Patrik Laine?” The rest of the reporters went silent, waiting for Mitch to answer. Mitch stared at the reporter unable to speak. 

“Wh-What?”Mitch stuttered. 

“TSN got an email saying that you two were dating, is this rumour true?” Mitch felt himself blush hard enough that the tips of his ears were red. Who would email them that he and Patty were dating? Should he actually tell them the truth? Was this happening to Patty in his locker room? There was then a shout from one of the reporters. 

“Mitch! Patrik Laine just confirmed you two were dating. Is he lying?” Mitch felt himself laugh. Of course, Mitch shook his head and looked down at his hands. His phone was there with him, with a text from Patty. 

Pat: Sorry. Hope you were ready, I’ll buy dinner for the next two months. I love you.  
Mitch: It’s fine I was gonna tell them anyway. Come to my locker room. 

Mitch looked up from his phone and smiled at the reporters. 

“Yes. Patrik and I are dating and have been for six months,” Mitch said confidently. Mitch looked over at where the boys were standing and smiled even wider. 

“I’m not ashamed of it, Patrik and I are very happy together. I know there will be people who are unhappy with it, but hockey is for everyone. Mine and Patrik’s relationship doesn’t affect our playing and both of our teammates are very supportive of us. Aren’t they Patty?” Mitch said the last part a bit louder. Patty pushed his way through the reporters to stand next to Mitch. Mitch smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm around Mitch’s waist. 

“Right you are Mitchy. I’m very proud of my sexuality and of my relationship with Mitch. I don’t need other people to confirm or deny that,” Patty said before leaning down to kiss Mitch. Mitch blushed and smiled before kissing him back. 

Babcock then came in the room and stepped in front of them. “That’ll be enough questions, both the Leafs and Jets will be having a press conference soon. Thank you,” He said before pushing Mitch and Patty into the locker room. 

“Who emailed them that?” Babs asked once he shut the door. The rest of the team was looking at them. Patrik shrugged. 

“It was either Chris, Mitch’s parents or Doughty,” Patty suggested. Marty, Patrick, Auston, and Naz then stepped forward with smiles on their faces. 

“Hey Laine, we need to have a talk. Mitch, go get dressed,” Naz commanded before grabbing Laine’s arm and pulling him into a training room. Marty, Auston, and Patrick followed as Marty closed the door behind him. Mitch laughed before doing as he was told. He changed into his suit.Ten minutes later they all came out and Patty’s face was pale. 

“Okay! Have fun you two! Mitch make sure to make it back to the hotel before curfew,” Marty said happily as he shoved both of them out the door. Mitch laughed again before stepping closer to Patty. Patty smiled down at him before kissing him again and grabbing onto Mitch’s hand. 

“What was that about?” Mitch asked, even though he knew what it was about. Patty laughed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Let’s just say we can never ever break up,” Patty said in a bit of a nervous tone. 

“To be honest, wasn’t really planning on it,” Mitch declared as they stepped outside to the players parking lot. Patty then pushed Mitch against the wall and started kissing him. Mitch laughed and wrapped his arms around Patty’s neck. Patty then pulled away and rested his forehead against Mitch’s. 

“Let's just skip dinner and do something else,”Patty said suggestively. Mitch shook his head before pushing Patty off of him. 

“You aren't getting out of paying! Let’s go! I’m hungry!” Mitch said as he walked towards Patrik’s car. He could hear Patty groan before following behind Mitch. He grabbed Mitch from behind and spun him around once before setting him down. 

“I love you Mitch,” Patty said while looking Mitch in the eyes. Mitch smiled at him. 

“I love you too Patrik,” He replied before kissing him. There was then a shout from behind him. 

“No making out in public! Get a room!” Byfuglien shouted. The boys broke apart and laughed before getting in Patty’s car.


End file.
